Recuerdos violetas
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: [AU]Gray era un soldado que tomó una licencia para pasar tiempo con su viejo, al volver a su hogar se sintió ajeno a todo. El tiempo cobra factura, muchos años después el recuerda lo que fue el principio de su historia. [Para Light, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!]


**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece, nada me pertenece, ni este fic ya que es para mi Gisecito, FT es de Mashima, por sino lo sabían :x

 **Palabras** : 2409 D:

 **Advertencias** : Descuidos gramaticales y ortográficos puestos adrede. OoC de montón, ahora si me mordí la lengua(?) Narración extraña, yo no fui, fue Bart :x Two shot, eso significa que no subiré hasta el próximo año xD Inspirado como siempre en mi amado Nicolás Sparks.

* * *

 _ **Para Tati, por sus vistos, por sus sordeadas y porque yolo. Por ser de mis primeras waifus(?)**_

* * *

 _Nada se pierde ni puede perderse realmente,_ _ni el nacimiento, la identidad, la forma... ningún objeto del mundo._

 _Ni la vida, la fuerza, ni cualquier cosa visible..._ _El cuerpo, lento, anciano y frío, el rescoldo de los primeros fuegos,_ _arderá otra vez en llamas._

 _—Walt Whitman._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Llegada**

 _¿Qué es el amor? Con el paso de los años he dejado de hacerme esa pregunta, sólo con mirar a mi derecha y ver nuestras manos arrugadas entrelazadas es que me doy cuenta que, aunque no tenga la definición exacta, tengo la mejor representación del amor. Porque eso es ella, la viva imagen del amor._

 _Mientras nuestro cabello se ha ido aclarando y mis miedos se han despejado, las preguntas que en mi juventud tachaba de estúpidas y carentes de lógica me fueron embargando, sustituyendo a las dudas existenciales que todo ser humano con hambre de conocimiento aspira a comprender, siempre me he preguntado cosas a mí mismo, pero la relevancia es distinta ya. Y ahora cuando necesito la ayuda de mis gafas para poder ver las revistas del año pasado que se encuentran en la mesa delante de mí , mientras estoy sentado en esta sala de espera, es que me doy cuenta del tiempo que dejé escapar formulando preguntas tan obvias. Nunca creí en las historias de amor, tuve amigos que incluso llegaron a pensar que pasaría mi vida solitariamente, esa idea nunca me pareció descabellada, cuando a los veintidós me enliste en el ejército fue que descubrí que en el fondo siempre añore formar una familia, familia que pensaba nunca lograria. Recuerdo que mientras subía al tren que me llevaría a mi destino, y miraba a mi padre que por primera vez me pareció ver los estragos de la edad en él, me pregunté qué estaba haciendo. Nunca había estado separado de él, pero, cuando miré lo que había alrededor y descubrí que la estación estaba llena de mujeres y niños despidiendose y llorando como si jamás fueran a volver a ver a los que abordaban el tren, sentí que el ruido de los motores se alejaba, y la voz de mi padre hablandome sobre mujeres y niños se volvió lo único que resonaba en mi cabeza, y al verlo ahí aún de pie, siendo testigo de nuevo de la vejez que empezaba a notarse en él, hice algo que no había hecho desde que murió mi madre cuando era niño: le pedí a Dios que nada le pasara en mi ausencia._

 _Aún me parece sorprendente cómo cambio mi vida desde tu llegada; los románticos pueden describirlo como una historia de amor, los escépticos como una tragedia. En mi opinión tiene un poco de ambas, aunque no importa como se interprete, es una historia que hace tiempo fue escrita, y que me ha marcado para la eternidad. Por desgracia, ese tiempo que tanto suelo venerar también me obstaculiza el trayecto. El camino sigue siendo tan recto como siempre, pero ahora está plagado de rocas y gravilla que se han ido depositando por años._

 _Siento que se acerca el desenlace de nuestra historia, y desde lo más profundo de mi alma quisiera preguntarte, ¿estos años han sido igual de maravillosos para ti que para mí?_

 _—_ _Señor y señora Fullbuster, saliendo el paciente siguen ustedes._ _—_

 _Escucho decir a la recepcionista mientras siento que me aprieta la mano, cómo quisiera quitarle todo este temor y llevarlo por ella. Recarga su cabeza en mi hombro, sé que no ha podido dormir, a pesar de que cuando uno llega a este punto de la madurez las horas de sueño se ven drasticamente reducidas, la noche anterior no pego el ojo, los nervios la consumieron. Siempre es igual, lo fue la noche previa a nuestra boda, a las bodas de nuestros hijos, al nacimiento de nuestros nietos. Pero esas veces tuve la certeza que llegando la luna, tu dormirías pacíficamente, y hoy ya no estoy tan seguro.~_

Era el verano del 2002, Gray había tomado una licencia para pasar tiempo con el "viejo", no lo admitía pero en ese tiempo que llevaba enlistado lo había extrañado, años más tarde se dio cuenta que aunque no lo expresara con palabras, lo demostraba con sus acciones, nunca fue bueno para engañar a Silver, que él fingiera aparentar creerle era otra historia. El día que llegó, Silver le reclamó la poca comunicación, contrario a su padre, Gray no lo conocía tan bien. El mayor sólo quería distraer a su hijo. No podía imaginar los horrores de la guerra, y tan solo de pensar en lo que Gray había vivido le estrujaba el corazón.

Pasó directamente a su habitación, la misma que seguía intacta, y observó las paredes cubiertas de pósters de bandas de rock, las repisas con revistas de tatuajes, cassetes que alguna vez habían atormentado a algunos vecinos, siguió mirando y justo colgando a un lado de la cama, encontró su vieja guitarra, una sonrisa muy sutil se dibujó en su rostro mientras rememoraba las horas en las que su padre se había dedicado a enseñarle a tocar, agachó un poco la cabeza para ver sus manos, los dedos para ser exactos, y una ligera risa se le escapó, había sido tan terco al querer aprender sin usar una púa, pero sin duda era una buena anécdota, aquellas risas de su padre se habían vuelto la mejor melodía que había escuchado, se acercó y la descolgó, sonrió para sus adentros al comprobar que la correa seguía en buen estado y quiso tocar su guitarra _Charvel de los 80's_ nuevamente, pero al colgarsela fue consciente de que los años pasaban para todos por igual. Un grito desde la planta baja de parte de su padre lo sacó de su ensoñación, avanzó sólo unos pasos, al estar bajo el marco de la puerta y observar la habitación desde fuera se preguntó cómo era que un día la decoración dark le había gustado tanto, observó la alfombra negra e hizo una mueca, los años no pasaban en balde. Nunca lo hacían.

Bajó las escaleras, mientras iba pisando un nuevo escalón; veía sus vidas en fotos —la de sus padres y la de él— se detuvo en la foto que marcaba la mitad de la escalera, el descanso, era de la Navidad del 83, tenía 8 años, la foto le causaba sentimientos agridulces, fue la última navidad que Mika pasó con ellos, pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención, la sonrisa de su padre nunca dejó de ser luminosa, y al ir bajando se observó, su sonrisa si que había cambiado, y entonces pensó que debería de tratar por Silver.

Llegó al fin al comedor encontrando la mesa ya puesta, tomó asiento junto a su padre, se sintió tan cerca de él físicamente, pero a años luz de distancia emocionalmente, jamás esa sensación lo había asustado tanto; éste lo puso al tanto de un sin fin de cosas, tratando de acaparar la conversación, no quería darle cabida a los espantosos recuerdos que temía, agobiaban a su hijo. Gray se sintió repentivamente abrumado, escuchaba la voz de su padre, pero no distinguía las palabras, era como si estas estuvieran danzando en el aire, bajo un compás desconocido, tentandolo a atraparlas, pero a la vez advirtiéndole que no podría.

De pronto se puso de pie, sobresaltando a su padre, el cual detuvo su acción de beber jugo, se excusó con que el viaje lo había agotado.

Silver lo comprendió, siempre lo había hecho, asintió con la cabeza, y dijo las palabras que Gray no sabía pronunciar.

—¿Por qué no sales y tomas aire fresco? Quizá en una de esas conoces a la futura madre de mis nietos.

Gray quiso refutar, alegar como tantas veces había hecho en su juventud, pero sólo negó suavemente, se despidió, prometiendo llegar temprano para ayudar en la cena. Silver se preguntó qué le había pasado a su hijo.

Se detuvo frente la cerca de la casa, observando (una costumbre que le había quedado del ejército) el vecindario; todas las casas eran iguales, ninguna desencajaba, los tonos de las pinturas estaban en armonía, lo único que las diferenciaba era los jardines. Su madre había sido una amante de la naturaleza, y después de que ella abandonara este plano terrenal, su padre se había hecho cargo del jardín, los arboles, rosales, y demás plantas que había ahí era un legado que ella había dejado. Así que decidió ir a un vivero, le había nacido, o tal vez resurgido el deseo de mantener el legado de su madre.

Caminó por lo que le parecieron horas, muy distante a la realidad, ya que sólo habían pasado unos minutos, miraba el lugar que lo vio crecer, y se encontraba sorprendido con que algunas calles le fueran tan desconocidas, y de nuevo sintió que había estado afuera una eternidad. Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos por una milésima de segundo, y se reprendió por ello, hace mucho que no caminaba así, erguió la espalda y con la frente en alto siguió su camino, trataba de volver a conectar con sus raíces, de no sentirse ajeno, pero a cada paso que daba una idea lo embriagaba, y es que quizá, lo que le parecía desconocido era él mismo, y no el lugar. A tan sólo unos metros de tan abrumadora revelación encontró lo que buscaba. Un vivero, algo pequeño, pero eso no importaba, entró al lugar y el olor a tierra lo embriagó, sólo entonces fue consciente de qué no tenía idea de que planta comprar. Por unos segundos la idea de girarse y marcharse le pareció tentadora, pero entonces una voz curiosa resonó por el lugar.

—¿Buscaba algo en especial?

Él negó, le avergonzaba hablar, ella lo miró aún más curiosa, y algo en ella le pareció familiar.

—¿Juvia lo conoce? —habló de nuevo ella. Él se preguntó por qué ese nombre le sonaba conocido.

—No nos conocemos. —susurró mientras se rascaba la nariz y miraba hacia la izquierda, ella volteó a mirar hacia dónde veía él, y sonrió.

—Este vivero es muy popular aquí por tener varios tipos de rosales, si así lo desea Juvia puede mostrarle. —Él asintió y se dejó llevar por ella hacia esa sección.

La vendedora hablaba sobre cómo cada flor tenía un significado, y eso incluía el color, pero eso Gray no lograba comprender, de nuevo las palabras parecían tener vida propia, así que se dedicó a ver a la chica, supuso que debía tener su edad, era más baja que él, pero no tanto, su cabello era celeste, lo tenía levemente ondulado, este le llegaba un poco abajo de la espalda, y para sorpresa de lo que se creería, llevaba un vestido blanco, se veía reluciente.

—¿Joven?

Gray reaccionó ante el llamado, ella parecía asustada, algo le dijo que hace tiempo que lo estaba llamando, sacudió levemente la cabeza.

—Disculpa, ¿rosas violetas estarían bien?

La pregunta hizo sonrojar a Juvia, quien acababa de decir el significado de esa rosa: Amor a primera vista. Gray se cuestionó si había dicho algo malo mientras ella parecía emanar corazones. Lo asustó, después de muchos años se daría cuenta que lo que realmente le daba miedo era lo que sentía al verla.

—¿Qué dijiste que significaba la rosa violeta?

—Amor a primera vista...

Gray era una persona que luchaba por contener sus emociones, aunque muchas veces no lo lograba, el paso por el ejército lo había ayudado, así que no enrojeció al escucharlo.

—Quería unas para mi madre, para honrar su memoria —aclaró.

Ella pareció entender, Gray imaginó que Juvia lo miraría con lástima, o incluso enojo, pero ella sólo dijo _"malva pensamiento y clavel blanco"_ , él no comprendió, hasta que ella se giró rápidamente, la vio andar por el lugar y recogiendo una flor de alguna variante de morado y claveles blanco.

—Añoranza de un amor perdido, un amor que fue puro e inocente. No hay nada más puro que el amor de una madre... —soltó con lo que parecía ser empatía.

El aroma a tierra le empezó a gustar.

Después de dar el pago se marchó, imaginando que ya no la volvería a ver, siguió caminando por su pueblo natal, notando que realmente no había cambiado tanto, era él quien cambió, pero ¿quién podía culparlo? Había visto camaradas caer en acción, durmió en la intemperie mientras soñaba que era descubierto por el enemigo, si cerraba los ojos podía escuchar el sonido de los cañones, gritos de pánico, de dolor. Y como si fuera una alarma, su pierna izquierda empezó a doler, recordaba esa herida, y el miedo de contraer gangrena, era más un dolor psicológico, o eso le decían los médicos, pero cada vez que recreaba las imágenes de lo vívido le empezaba a doler.

Un recordatorio de que se encontraba con vida, de lo que había vivido, y de lo que jamás olvidaría, pero de lo que, paulatinamente, aprendería a sobrellevar.

Llegó a casa cuando el sol apenas empezaba a desaparecer, Silver se encontraba regando las plantas, miró con genuina sorpresa lo que su hijo cargaba. Gray se sintió un niño pequeño de nuevo, como si hubiera sido atrapado en alguna travesura, eso enterneció a su padre.

—¿Encontraste lo qué buscabas?

—Sí, mañana a primera hora las planto —respondió extrañado, avisó que se daría una ducha rápida y entró a la casa.

Silver se preguntó cómo es qué tenía un hijo tan despistado, no se refería a las plantas, aunque el hecho lo sorprendió, sino si había encontrado algo que le diera paz, ya no estaba en ese infierno, se hallaba en su hogar, y deseaba que su hijo lo notará.

Gray se duchó en cinco minutos, así se había acostumbrado, aunque internamente extrañaba sentir el agua resbalando por su cuerpo más tiempo, salió sólo con unos pantalones de mezclilla, entró a su habitación y vio de nuevo las paredes. Se sentía ajeno en ese espacio, en toda su casa, pero en especial ahí. Tomó la decisión casi por impulso, fue por cajas vacías que siempre había en la cochera y por bolsas negras; empezó con el póster de _Queen_ y terminó quitando todos, se acercó a la repisa, y tomando una caja fue vaciando cada una, cassetes, uno que otro cd que había adquirido cuando empezaron a ponerse de moda, trofeos de su tiempo de estudiante. Sentía que desnudaba su habitación, que la mataba lentamente, y era así de cierto modo, no se reconocía, él ya no era ese joven, y aunque lo extrañara, no le daba tanta tristeza despedirse de él, el tapete fue a dar también a la basura, para cuando Silver subió a verlo se encontró con un Gray dormido, las paredes vacías, a excepción de la guitarra, y una fotografía que antes estaba a la mitad de las escaleras.

* * *

N/A Son dos años de saber la existencia de la otra, año y medio hablando, con subidas y bajadas xDD Pero no hay nadie cómo tú (8) Me desesperas, te desespero, pero te sigo loveando, incluso más que el año pasado. Eres mi alma gemela, siendo honesta tampoco soy tan cursi, estas cosas son de maricas (?) Pero es uno de esos días del año donde agradezco que alguien a quien quiero mucho cumpla un año más de vida, la madurez llega con dolor, y con arrugas(?) Personalmente prefiero el dolor, las arrugas no D: pero en tu caso me gustaría que llegará sola, sin arrugas, y mucho menos con dolor. Una vez te dije que me daban ganas de encerrarlos en una burbuja desinfectada y no dejarlos salir, porque el mundo es cruel, porque los humanos somos los animales que no tienen alma, y sé que la vida te golpeara, y espero que no te sientas tan pérdida como Gray. Encuentra tu camino a casa, y nunca te rindas. No eres un año más vieja, eres un año más sabia. No le temes a la vejez, porque es algo que todos sabemos que un día nos llegará, los humanos le tememos a lo desconocido, no eres tonta, tampoco la más brillante, eres tú. Y te adoramos aún con tus manías y bullying, sólo no dejes más vistos(?)

Feliz cumpleaños, pásala bien.

Agradecimiento especial a mi esposo :x quien me ayudó con la idea y con las rimas, como buen fan de Light debía meter su cuchara xD A Rowena porque por ella Gray no tendrá cáncer(?)

Nos leemos en un año, cambio y fuera.


End file.
